1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of a drill and a means for securing the drill in a chuck and the means comprises a bolt threadedly extending through a body of the chuck and contacting a surface defined in the drill so as to prevent the drill from rotating when in use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate a conventional chuck for receiving a drill 70 therein, the chuck generally includes a body 31 having a passage 310 defined centrally therethrough, three inclined slots 311 defined in an inner periphery defining the passage 310, a shaft 50 connected to an upper end of the body 50 so as to be connected to a drill machine for example. A casing 33 is mounted to the shaft 50 with an annular member 35 disposed between the shaft 50 and the casing 33. Three clamping members 40 are respectively inclinedly and movably received in the slots 311 of the body 31 and each have a first toothed portion 41 defined in an outer periphery thereof which is engaged with a second toothed portion 351 of the annular member 35. The annular member 35 has a third toothed portion 34 defined in an underside thereof. A locking tool 60 is inserted into a recess 32 defined in the body 31 at a distal end thereof and has a bevel gear 61 co-axially disposed thereto which is engaged with the third toothed portion 34. When rotating the locking tool 60, the three clamping members 40 are moved inwardly about an axis of the body 31 to clamp the drill 70 in the passage 310. However, the drill 70 is a cylindrical member and clamped by the three clamping members 40 at three limit areas so that when a large torque is applied to the drill 70, a slide movement could happen and a user has to retighten the drill 70 again.
The present invention intends to provide a combination of a drill and a means for securing the drill in a chuck, which includes a bolt extending through a body of the chuck and contacting against a plan surface of the drill so as to effectively mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.